R I K K Y O
by djrhodes488
Summary: War is coming upon the five nations, a war like never before. How will the five kages deal with this threat? A threat that can shake the foundations of the ninja world itself. A threat who's name would strike fear in any well known shinobi. A man who brings chaos and destruction everywhere he goes. A man who goes by the name, Sosuke Uchiha. Bleach characters born in Naruto World.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. I wish though :(

** Rikkyo**

The wind pushed back his golden blond hair as he propelled his body to the next rooftop, scaling each one with ease as he pushed towards the runaway target. He heard several swishing noises behind him as his small squadron of four followed in organized pursuit.

The citizens watched with awe as they noticed the quick blur of green suits and the blond headed individual leading the most famous and well known force amongst the Konohagakure citizens, the Konohagakure Military Police Force. Chatter and gossip spread quickly as one by one civilians made their way to the streets as they clapped and cheered. Everyone loved them to no surprise, the KMP were the civilians' heroes. They kept peace and order in the Land of Fire and brought criminals to their rightful justice.

The target was a burly man by the name of Kuma Umeshi. By the reports, he was an ex-jonin and was the leader of the Umeshi Gang that terrorized the citizens for the past month. The gang was filled with ex-ninja who were dangerous in their own right, which was mostly why they sent the Lieutenant of the whole KMP for the job, the second in command.

The Lieutenant swiped the hair from his dark brown eyes as he noticed the Umeshi splitting up. Kuma went left towards the woods while the rest of his gang went right, deeper into town.

He nodded towards the KMP squadron as they U-turned and chased after the remaining gang members.

He was going after the leader.

After hopping the next building he swooped down to ground level and continued pursuit. There was a small forestry area near the Yusa District which extended for about a mile or so. He applied extra chakra as he doubled the speed to close the distance.

He can now go all out without getting innocents involved.

He was closing in on his target, much to Kuma's surprise, he was only a couple meters away. He reached down into his ninja pouch and pulled out a couple shuriken, throwing it at the criminal. Kuma reacted expectantly as he pulled out a kunai on instinct and blocked them with a jumping swipe as he regained his footing.

He stood face to face with his chaser.

"Shinji Uchiha, the golden child. I didn't expect them to send you out here. At least not this soon," Kuma said through gritted teeth as beads of sweat dripped from his furrowed brow.

"I guess you just have bad luck," the lieutenant retorted.

Kuma gulped as he saw blood red eyes and the three black tomoe decorating the most prized kekkei genkai in the entire ninja world that would strike fear into any well-groomed shinobi.

_Shinobi Rule #32 - Never fight an Uchiha one on one, your sure to fail._

Shinji sighed as he gazed in the eyes of his fear stricken opponent. The guy was a wreck. He was sweating waterfalls, shaking like he was in the middle of a tundra, and his eyes were filled with so much fear it was as if his life was on the balance.

_A reaction he knew far too well._

"Look, we don't have to do this. Just turn yourself in and…"

"Like hell I will!" A desperate yell full of all sorts of saliva. Kuma charged at his opponent with kunai in hand, complete with sloppy battle cries.

_Blood red eyes and three jet black tomoe that would strike fear in the hearts of any well-groomed shinobi._

Kuma stopped almost as soon as he began his charge. He involuntarily wiped his eyes and tried to blink away the odd image set before him.

His opponent, Shinji Uchiha, the golden child himself, was standing in mid air and not only that but he was _upside-down_?

"W-what is this?" All sorts of shinobi confidence and fearlessness in battle escaped the ex-jonin at the moment. What was left was nothing more than a scared child shaking in his boots.

"You've heard of it haven't you?" Shinji stood there confidently and stoic in nature as his blood red eyes pierced through his opponent's soul, "It's my favorite technique. Demonic Illusion: Sakasama no Sekai."

His eyes widened.

"So you have heard of it, but do you know what it does?"

Shinji charged at Kuma in his upside-down position as the criminal pulled up his kunai to counter.

Blood dripped to the dirt floor.

Shinji smiled as his opponent gripped his _back_ shoulder as blood freely flowed.

"H-how?" Kuma stared at his kunai as it rest against Shinji's which _should've_ blocked it. But why didn't it?

_Why?_

"How?" Shinji responded, "You're caught in my genjutsu. Left, right, up, down, everything is _backwards, _inverted. Everything from your senses to your perception of direction. This is my world, Sakanade."

Kuma chuckled. A desperate chuckle, like he was trying to convince his own self that he still had a chance, but there was no humor in his voice.

He smiled, crudely. "If it's just a genjutsu then I'll…"

He lifted his hands to form the signature ram seal to release the genjutsu, but to his horror...

…nothing happened.

Shinji stood perched in his upside-down position with stoic confidence and even a sense of boredom in his eyes.

"I don't think you understand what I just said, so let me reiterate. Even your _sense of direction_ is backwards, the way you move, the way you react, and even the way you channel your chakra. We ninja use hand signs to help us focus on manipulating it through each one of our 361 tenketsu. Without your sense of direction _how can you freely use your chakra?"_

_Blood red eyes and three jet black tomoe that would strike fear in the hearts of any well-groomed shinobi._

"Y-you bastard," the man was sweating bricks, fear replaced all shred of confidence he could've had when this fight began as Kuma desperately held onto the kunai as if it were his lifeline.

"W-why?" he said, "Why did they send you!?"

"Cause they wanted the job done quick," he responded simply as he pulled out a kunai ready to end this already.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. You just need to be locked up."

_Blood red eyes and three jet black tomoe that would strike fear in the hearts of any well-groomed shinobi._

_Shinobi Rule #32 - Never fight an Uchiha one on one, your sure to fail._

.

.

.

Shinji continued to wrap the last of the Umeshi Gang in the silky black sealing cloth on top of the Konoha Library as he sat down heavily next to the rest of the members of his squadron. There were five of them all together, a group of people that fought together for almost 3 years, a group that new each other very well, a group that were near brothers.

"How was he?" asked Yashiro. One of Shinji's closest friends and mentor, a seasoned veteran who was almost 10 years his senior.

"Boring, as usual," Shinji replied back as he swaddled the tooth pick around in his mouth.

"We didn't have much problems either," said Yatsumi. A face that was almost _too_ tired, but no one could question his fierce loyalty to the Uchiha.

A spit over the top of the building. "We never have problems. I'm sick of this," scoffed Inabi, a face that seemed to have an eternal scowl. He wasn't angry _all_ the time, but that's just how his face was structured.

"It's our job," added Tekka. A book nerd, always following strictly by the rules. A man who hasn't laid with a woman his whole life.

"To clean up the fucking trash while other ninja's actually go out there to fight and protect this village?" asked Inabi.

"If you don't like it then why are you here?" asked Shinji.

"Why?" he spat, "You ask why? What other choice do we fucking have?"

"Watch what you say," said Yashiro. Cool, calm, collected and wisdom that spoke years of experience, "The Konoha Military Police was given to us as a sign of trust and good faith between the Senju. It's our duty as Uchiha to uphold and honor it."

Inabi scoffed as he turned his body slightly ajar, seemingly giving up on the argument.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Shinji responded.

"And you don't?"

A heavy sigh that seemed to linger a bit, "I don't know. This doesn't seem very rewarding to me."

"I think it's pretty cool," said Tekka. Heavy glares darted in his direction as he shifted his gaze. "Come on, you can't say you don't like protecting the civilians from the bad guys."

"Were not super heroes Tekka," responded Yatsumi.

"Yeah, but…"

Shinji stood as he dusted himself off a bit from the slight debris covering the tops of buildings. "I don't know. We can discuss this latter. Right now we got to drop off these hooligans," pointing to the sealed criminals, "and I got to report to the boss."

They all grudgingly got up, whilst dusting themselves off as they repacked there ninja gear and prepared to get back to work.

"Hey!" they heard a voice shout from ground level.

They all knew who this was and didn't want to face the woman's wrath.

Yachiro smirked as he patted Shinji's shoulder. "Well, good luck," he added.

"Wait! You're not gonna…"

He heard swishing noises as the sound of chakra colliding with rooftops filled his ears. They left him to his fate as they smiled and teased him on their way.

Such assholes.

He huffed as he prepared for the onslaught of nagging from this woman. He decided to drop from the rooftop and get this over with.

He stood in front of a slim and youthful girl with black hair pinned back, with flat bangs that hung to the right side of her face. He stared into slightly light blue eyes that had a deep tint of violet with glasses overtop with a slight oval frame to them.

She was a competent Chuunin ninja and owner of the Konoha Library, Nanao Ise.

She pushed the frame of her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, "How many times do I have to tell you not to…"

Shinji sighed, slightly annoyed. "I know, I know. Stay off the top of the roof."

"If you know, then why don't you ever listen?" she asked, equally annoyed.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Because this is a _library_, it's supposed to be silent and serine. It's kind of hard for people to read with you hooligans making so much noise."

"We're not that loud."

"Loud enough."

Shinji sighed, ready to end this silly little argument. "Fine we'll stay off the roof."

"Liar."

"Anyways, has that Nara bastard been around?" asked Shinji, ready to change the subject.

"Shunsui?" she responded as she clapped her hand around her chin, "He was here a half an hour ago. I think he went to the pub with Rangiku."

"Alright, I guess I'll head there then," he said as he turned to leave, "You coming?"

"You know I don't drink."

"Oh yeah," he said while continuing to walk, "Mrs. Goody-two-shoe's is too good for alcohol," he said in a teasing manner.

"Shut up," she retorted.

Shinji raised his hand in a wave from behind. "See ya."

"Yeah," she said, "And stay off my roof!"

Shinji nodded as he applied chakra and lifted himself to the next rooftop to make his way to his next destination. He really wanted that drink right about now, but first he had to give his stupid report.

Damn paperwork.

.

.

.

Shinji slid the wooden door open as he walked into the spacious room holding the captain of KMP. The room was on the third floor and had many windows allowing the bright orange tint of the falling sunset to illuminate the room giving it sort of a gracious glow to it.

Shinji closed the door behind him as he glanced over at the captain who was filing through the cabinet with his back turned. If he weren't such an experienced ninja you would've thought that he was unaware of the lieutenant's presence. There was tons of paperwork filled to the brim on the captain's desk which almost caused a gag reflex in Shinji's throat, same reaction he had every time he enters this room. The same reaction he had when _he _was once offered this position.

"We got him," Shinji said as he pulled up a chair to the opposite side of the desk.

"In record time," Fugaku responded still filling through the cabinets.

"Do I get a medal?" he half joked.

Fugaku pulled out a couple orangish folders and finally showed his face as he turned around and placed them on his desk. "Not for small fry like him."

"We always deal with small fry."

Fugaku gave him a glance. "Are you complaining?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If it'll change anything."

Fugaku took his seat as he fumbled with a few other papers. "Not unless you complain to the Hokage."

Shinji chuckled, "You think that'll work?"

"I wish," Fugaku said with a sigh, "Were not exactly in good standings with the Leaf right now."

"We're better off than we were before," Shinji added as he slouched a bit in his chair, "As much as an asshole the last head was, if it weren't for him we would probably be in civil war right now."

Fugaku's eyes perked up as he gave Shinji a slight questioning glare, "I didn't expect to hear that from you."

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate the guy and can't wait to gut his brains out but he did help the Uchiha's standing in Konoha during his term."

Fugaku's eyes traveled back down to the paperwork littered on his desk, "I guess you're right. We could've been at war right now."

"I wonder who'd win."

"The Uchiha."

A smirk crept across the lieutenants lips, "You cocky bastard. I bet the old geezer could take us out by himself if he wanted to."

"Don't underestimate the Uchiha," a rare smile from the captain, "We have you don't we?"

Shinji scoffed at that remark, "I'm nothin' special."

"You're probably the strongest in the clan. I've got to say, I was a bit surprised when you turned down this position a few years ago."

The lieutenant chuckled as he glanced at the mountainous piles of paperwork, "I would die before I take this job."

"It's not all bad," Fugaku replied, "I actually believe you would be more suited for the position then I am."

A small silence filled the room with a questioning glare coming from Shinji's side. He chuckled, "You fuckin' liar."

Fugaku laughed half-heartedly. A rare sight to behold, an emotion that only Shinji could drive out of him.

"I'm not the best in the clan," Shinji said suddenly, "You know it as well as I do…your son is."

The mood changed as Fugaku's eyes took a more solemn approach as he took a heavy, lingering sigh.

There was silence in the room, a thick silence.

"It's possible he didn't do it, you know," Shinji said, "Obito awakened his at 15."

"Yes, but he had to kill that Kirigakure-nin to get it."

Shinji shifted up in his chair a bit, "Maybe that old shrine was wrong. Maybe it's not killing your most loved one which activates the Mangekyou, but rather the _pain _of losing your most loved one.."

Fugaku glanced at Shinji, "That wasn't the case with you."

Shinji bit his lip as he glanced down.

.

.

.

_Short blond hair in spiky pigtails and a cute face filled with humorless frustration, a midget who demanded respect with every kick to the shin she gave._

_Blood mounted to the wooden floor with red stained pigtails laid draped to the side and a dark, cold face filled with emotionless eyes and a soulless body._

_Dead, his sister was dead._

_Hiyori was __**dead**__._

.

.

.

He adjusted the pink haori that was draped over his shoulder blade as he took a sip from the sake cup and held it up asking for _another _round.

A soft feminine chuckle came from the left of him. "Isn't that your sixth cup? You should take a break old man."

He waited as the bartender filled his small eclipsed cup to the brim. He then lifted it a bit in the air as a small 'thank you', just enough so that he didn't spill the contents over the counter. He then took another sip of his favorite drink in the world as he set it down and turned to Rangiku with a small cheerful, fun-loving smile plastered on his face.

"I'm not that old," he responded, "I still have some youth in me."

"45 is old enough," she teased as she also took a sip of her sake.

"Not old enough for the _ladies_." He gave her _that look_ with his trademark smile that won the hearts of many in his day.

She rolled her eyes as she took another sip from her sake. "Man-whore."

Shunsui chuckled, "By the way, how's things going with that Kirigakure-nin?"

She flustered as a warm pink flush filled her cheeks, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He let the sake swirl around in his mouth a bit before he swallowed, "I believe his name was Gin, wasn't it?"

"N-no."

"Gin Ichimaru. Kirigakure's golden child," his voice took on a more serious tone, "I heard he was a man shrouded in darkness. I've gotta say. I was a bit surprised hearing that you and him had a _thing_."

She took a lingering sigh as she completely gulped the last of her sake and rung her cup with her spoon for more. "How'd you know?"

"I have my sources," he smirked.

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me it's that perverted Toad Sage."

He just smiled. "By the way, where's Shinji? He's usually here by now."

"I heard he's dealing with the Umeshi Gang," she said. She suddenly felt a familiar chakra; it was soft, lingering, and laid back. "Speak of the devil."

Door chimes rang throughout the bar as the door creaked open. Shunsui turned his head with his squinty eyed cheerful smile. "There you are! We were just talking about you."

Shinji wore his usual bored nonchalant look as he slumped onto the bar stool, motioning for the bartender to give him a glass.

"How was the Umeshi? I hope they weren't too much trouble for you," Rangiku teased.

Shinji paid his Kan as he poured himself a glass of sake and took a sip. "As if," he responded back.

Shunsui chuckled as he patted the golden haired Uchiha on the back almost spilling the contents in his mouth. Shinji swallowed before he could cough up the liquid. "Nothing's too much for our future Uchiha Head over here," Shunsui laughed.

"Future? I would die before I take that spot," he said between coughs.

"Come on, it's not that bad. It could be fun!"

"If you become head of the Nara, then I'll become head of the Uchiha."

Rangiku laughed heartily, "Now this is a bet. Let's see which lazy bastard would fulfill his duties first."

"It definitely wouldn't be him," Shinji responded.

"We should get Tsunade in this," Rangiku laughed.

Shunsui chuckled, "Hey, hey. I'm not that lazy. Plus, the person Tsunade bets against would most likely be the winner."

They all laughed at the thought of the legendary sucker's horrendous gambling tendencies. No matter what, she can never win.

Shinji let his laugh settle before he prepared to speak again. "By the way, where is that women?"

"We haven't seen her ever since the Second Ninja World War," Rangiku responded.

Shunsui smirked, "You were only a kid then."

"We could use her help at the hospital, though," said Shinji.

Shunsui swirled in another sip of his sake, "Nah, Unohana's got it covered."

"I wonder who's the better between the two," Rangiku added.

Shunsui glanced up as if pondering something, "The two sisters, huh?" he smiled, "If I had to guess I'd go with our Unohana-chan."

"She _is_ the older of the two."

"And the stronger," added Shinji.

"Also a part of the Legendary Sannin," she glanced over at Shunsui who took another sip of his sake, nonchalantly.

Shinji took a sip of his cup, "By the way, how's that Uzumaki doing?"

"Jushiro?" Shunsui started, "Reading books, taking care of his garden, feeding fish…the usual."

.

.

.

Kakashi lifted the two bells in his hands in front of him so that it was easily visible to the three genin. He stopped for a bit to study the reactions of this new genin team. On paper they were pretty dominant. Sasuke Uchiha, son of the Uchiha Head himself and a beginning prodigy in his own right. Naruto Uzumaki, finishing with top marks in his class barely beating out the Uchiha and the Aburame. He was the son of the Yellow Flash so it wasn't much of a surprise. Sakura finished with top scores in written exams and could very well be a capable shinobi. They were very good on paper.

_On paper_, that is. The real test was to see how they were on paper.

Sakura squirmed while she tried her hardest to hide her bright pink blush. She was standing in the middle of two of the strongest, handsome, and most popular students in her class. Her body started to itch as she felt the rising heat in the atmosphere; it was the middle of fall. She glanced over to the left of her as she met eyes with Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the infamous Yellow Flash that they heard so much about in history. He wore a silky white jacket with green streaks decorating the arms. His bright, spiky blond hair brought out his bright blue eyes that were filled with so much excitement and determination, fitting for the top of their class, the person whose dream was to become Hokage.

She then glanced to the right as she laid eyes on the handsome Uchiha, the prodigy, only a few marks from Naruto. He was the better looking of the two. He had fair skin with onyx eyes and chin length dark hair with bangs that extended in the front and spiky hair in the back. He also had determined eyes, like he was trying to prove something to the world, whose dream was to be a strong ninja like his brother.

These two were both super strong and at the top of the class. She sighed. She was nowhere near their skill level. Sure she had top marks in her class in writing exams, but when it came to combat she didn't have many moves. She didn't have any super cool clan ability or any awesome jutsu that she could use. She knew some genjutsu but not enough to make it practical. She was absolutely useless in this scenario.

Kakashi pocketed his copy of Make-Out Paradise as he adjusted the headband covering his eye preparing to speak. "Here are two bells," he said as he rang them, "Your task is to take them from me before noon."

There was a questioning glare between them.

Kakashi continued, "Those who do not get a bell by noon get no lunch." He saw them squirm a bit at the thought of not eating.

"You only need to get one bell. There's only two, so the person who doesn't get a bell will fail and be sent back to the academy."

Sakura gulped as sweat dripped from her brow. She was definitely going to fail.

"You can even use your shurikens. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill then you won't succeed."

Sakura's stomach dropped, "B-but you'll be in danger."

Naruto crossed his arms in a sort of cocky manner as he smirked, "Yeah, you can't even dodge a chalk board eraser."

Kakashi sighed, "Ninja's who only judge by appearances don't make it very far."

"Yeah, you dope," Sasuke responded coolly.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he shook his fist at the Uchiha. "What did you call me, blockhead?!"

Kakashi sighed. This is going to be a long day.

.

.

.

Kakashi laid against the wooden fists as he read his favorite book in the world, Make-Out Paradise. He sensed a familiar chakra signature and instantly knew who it was. It was stern, precise, and rough. Kakashi held his hand up in a greeting gesture.

"Yo, Obito," he started, "Back from your mission?"

Obito jumped down from the nearby tree and turned to Kakashi. He had short spiky long hair and a dark blue, high collar long sleeved mantle that split down the lower half of his back. He had Uchiha signature black eyes that were calm, cool, and always calculating. They were always stoic in nature with very little happiness in them, most likely because of their darkened past.

"Yeah," he said simply, "How were the kids?"

Kakashi took a long exaggerated sigh. "They were good. Really good."

"But?"

"They need to work on their teamwork. Naruto and Sasuke are like oil and water, they can't seem to get along."

Obito let his gaze shift to the sky. "That's how you and I were."

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle, "It's been awhile since those days."

"…Yeah," there was a slight pause, "How's your _rival_?"

"As energetic as always."

"Does he still challenge the Hyuuga?"

"Byakuya?" Kakashi asked. He laughed, "I don't think that'd go very well now that he's clan head and all."

"I remember you two used to have a little rivalry. You think you can still take him?"

"Nah," Kakashi chuckled as he pointed to his headband, "Ever since I lost this eye, I think I lost the advantage."

"Yeah, that was an unfortunate day."

"I'm glad that's all I lost though," Kakashi continued, "I could've lost my best friend too." He glanced over at Obito.

"We owe Sensei our lives," he responded.

"We sure do."

.

.

.

She readjusted her mask as she stood on the branch with several of her squad's Anbu forces. Her lieutenant body flickered next to her whilst masking his presence in case of enemies.

"Were ready Suzumechi," he said. He had an ox mask covering his face and a very burly appearance.

A tick mark rose on the side of her head. "Don't call me by my real name, idiot!"

The lieutenant flustered as he waved his hands apologetically, "Sorry, Soifon-sama."

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes, "Get ready. We're going to take down that bastard, Sosuke Uchiha."

And then they were off.

* * *

A/N: Hey what's up viewers! I had this idea for awhile now and been meaning to type it out but here it is. I hope you like it, it took a heck of a long time to write plus about 2 weeks just to structure this amazing plot that I have planned for this fic :3

Make sure you review and or favorite, it really helps motivate me to put out more chapters.

Well, see ya next chapter ;D


End file.
